1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control apparatus and a control method for a DC/DC converter, which are used to control a DC/DC converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A DC/DC converter capable of bidirectional power transfer is available in the prior art. This type of DC/DC converter performs a power running operation in which a voltage of direct current power input from a direct current power supply such as a battery is converted and the converted power is supplied to a motor, and a regenerative operation in which direct current power generated by the motor is supplied to the direct current power supply, and is used in various applications such as hybrid vehicles and electric vehicles.
A voltage between the DC/DC converter and the motor, or in other words an output voltage, is controlled by the DC/DC converter, but the output voltage may deviate from a target voltage for various reasons, such as rapid variation in the target voltage and load variation in the motor. Therefore, a DC/DC converter that can make the output voltage follow the target voltage with a high degree of responsiveness when a deviation occurs between the target voltage and the output voltage by adjusting a gain used during output voltage feedback control has been proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-193693, for example).